Save The Last Beer For Me Bub
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Logan just wants the last six pack in the store but the odds are stacked against him.


**Save the Last Beer for Me Bub**

****

Having found himself out of beer Logan had made an urgent call to the only convenience store open at this late hour. He was in luck because they had just one six pack left and now it was going to be his. Just as he was reaching for his prize a gray furred hand closed around the precious cans of beer. With a snarl Logan unsheathed his claws. 

"Get yer hands of my beer McCoy."

"Finders keepers, loser's weepers feral. Better luck next time eh."

Dark Beast only just managed to dodge Logan's angry slash. In return his punch sent Logan crashing into some shelves. Dark Beast's superior agility allowed him to leap about the store dodging the claws while getting in some good blows. Unfortunately for him Logan was the best there is at what he did and the end was never in doubt.

McCoy's yellow eyes were wide in fear as he stared up at the angry feral crouched on his chest. Two claws were extended one on either side of his throat with the third claw just pricking the tender skin underneath his fur. Logan smiled ferociously exposing his sharp canines and glaring down at his vanquished foe.

"Want ta try fer three bub?"

"Uh, I-I yield," gasped McCoy.

"Good boy. Ya get ta keep yer life and I get ta keep the six pack bub."

Unfortunately this little arrangement was sabotaged by a teenager who had taken advantage of the distraction to snatch up the six pack of beer and run with it. Snarling Logan leapt to his feet while McCoy picked himself up and dusted himself down.

"Hey that was my beer ya snatched," roared Logan.

"I suggest a temporary alliance until we recapture _my beer Logan," said McCoy quietly._

Logan growled but nodded since he had to admit that McCoy's suggestion made sense. Leaving the shop keeper aghast at the near demolition of the shop they chased of after the young thief intent on recapturing the precious brew.

Panting the young man gasped with relief as he made it to the trees. He certainly needed a beer and he deserved to celebrate escaping those two nasty animals. Checking round to make sure nobody was in sight he leaned back against the tree to catch his breath. He got the shock of his life when McCoy's furry face peered upside down into his own from amongst the branches.

"Hello," said McCoy pleasantly.

"Aaiiieee!" screamed the kid as he dropped the beer.

"Just back away from the brew kid and everything will be fine," growled Logan pointing his claws in the teenager's direction.

Wisely the young man decided to run like hell and leave the beer. McCoy dropped down from the tree and nodded towards Logan.

"Now where were we?" he queried.

"Those are the two stinking mutants who stole the beer from me!" yelled the teenager now at the head of an angry mob of mutant haters.

"Freaking hell, still if ya want a taste of claw city, then be my guests," growled Logan.

McCoy simply grinned and showed his fangs, beckoning the crowd forward with a twitch of a clawed finger.

The mob stood little chance and soon they were all either unconscious or running for their lives. No-one was dead but certainly nobody wanted to continue this fight. Logan growled and spat contemptuously at the defeated mutant haters.

"All I wanted was ta get me some beer but ya had ta go all Bolivar Trask on me," snarled Logan.

"The antics of Homo sapiens never cease to amuse me. Now where were we," said Dark Beast.

Growling laughter rang out into the night and the imposing figure of Victor Creed strode forward arrogantly with the precious brews clutched tight in one clawed hand. Showing his sharp fangs in a vicious grin daring them to try and take the prize of him.

"Well if it ain't the runt and a fur-ball friend. Ya beer belong ta me now runt unless ya want ta fight me fer it," growled Creed.

"Well that last little brawl was a nice warm up but I'd love a really good brawl wouldn't you Logan?" asked McCoy.

Logan said nothing but screamed and leapt with claws extended.

Another short while later both McCoy and Logan were somewhat the worse for wear, bloodied, battered, clothing torn and shredded. Better off than Creed though who's healing factor was presently working over time to recover from the beating he'd been dealt. Now there was just the little matter of deciding who the six pack belonged to.

"Forgive me Logan but I don't really feel like any more crude pugilism or gratuitous violence tonight. However I had my hands on the beer first so I'm not giving it up without a fight. Now despite your somewhat bestial ways I know you're an intelligent man so let's settle this like reasonable men with a more intellectual challenge. Winner takes all of course."

"What did ya have in mind Dark Beast? I suppose ya want ta play chess or have an exchange of insults, I know some good ones I learned off Spidey," said Logan.

"I was thinking of arm wrestling actually."

Logan nodded and they decided to settle it there and then. After a brief but valiant struggle McCoy's prodigious strength triumphed over adamantium enhanced bone and with a thud he brought Logan's arm crashing to the earth.

The Dark Beast smiled and ripped open the six pack of beer. Taking three cans for himself he offered the other three to Logan. Puzzled Logan wondered why McCoy was being so generous but luckily an explanation was forthcoming.

"This is to thank you for showing mercy earlier so you can have half. Goodnight bub and maybe we ought to do this again some time," said McCoy with a last fang filled grin. Then he bounded off into the darkness and was soon lost to sight.

Logan gave his own feral grin and used a claw to pop open a can. Taking a long cooling sip he sighed with pleasure and gave the departed Dark Beast a nod.

"Yeah bub, I can drink ta that. Cheers!"


End file.
